Pump assemblies having impellers are sometimes designed with an inlet passage that feeds fluid to the impeller. One example of such a pump assembly is a secondary air pump assembly that supplies secondary or intake air to an automotive exhaust system during warm-up of an automotive internal combustion engine, or at other times.